For Love and War
by Saholia
Summary: *ON HOLD*They hungered for vengence for their sisters murder....and they were the only one's who could sate that hunger. An arm for an arm —and a heart for a heart?...But could they kill the women they loved? Sess/Kag Inu/Kikyo
1. Chapter 1

**For Love and War**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.

* * *

Smiling up at the sky, the sun seeping into her young face, Rin remembered the face of her beloved. Today, she would bring him to meet her brothers. Happiness overwhelmed her, tightening her chest so hard it was almost painful. Her mind could still not believe he was in love with her as well. Gently, the warm breeze caressed her raven tresses. Her pink lips pulling up into a warm smile once again. It wasn't a young naïve smile—but a smile of a woman in love.

Tasting the sweetness of the sun on her lips, she wondered if so much happiness just could possibly be real. Though a part within her was worried over her brother's reaction, she knew deep down they'd understand. She hoped with all her heart they would. She'd never fallen in love like this before. Inside, her heart swelled with love and joy at the mere thought of his handsome face, his smooth voice...his gentle caresses. A sudden flush tinted her cheeks softly, remembering his latest confession. He wanted her, wanted her to marry him.

Today, he would finally come and meet her family...her brothers. Again, her stomach churned with anticipation. Though her brothers were demons, she couldn't help but wonder how they would feel about her beloved being human—full human. Not a hanyou like herself or her middle brother, or full blooded youkai such as her older brother—simply and irrevocably human.

Staring off into the distance, where the waterfall clashed loudly with the river and rocks below, Rin smiled once more. This was their place. Their private escape. Even her beloved brothers did not know about this well hidden jewel of a retreat. This was where she'd met him, so long ago. This was where they first held hands, this was where they first kissed, and this was where they first...smiling warmly at the memory, she shook her worry aside. Nothing could go wrong...nothing would. Because she loved him like she'd never loved another before—not in a way a woman loves a man. Yes, she loved both her brothers, but it wasn't the same. The intensity was almost equal—but not the same.

He had promised her his love, now and forever, as she had hers. For all this time, she'd been his faithful lover, his companion, his confident, and most importantly, his friend. Today he would come and ask for her hand in marriage; and she would agree with every fiber of her being. Unconsciously, she placed a protective hand on her womb, tenderly caressing the small being within.

With that, she rose, pulling her legs out of the water. Rearranging her kimono over her legs, she picked up her basket of herbs and walked back to her village, back home to her awaiting brothers.

OoO

"I'm home!" the young excited voice rang through the large hut. Her greeting echoes in her mind as the silence finally hit her. Where was everyone? Her brother's where usually in the kitchen—well her middle brother, Inuyasha, was at least. That young man had the appetite of a full blooded demon! Making her way through the kitchen, she walked out towards the back door. Once again, the sun seeped into her golden skin and warmed her.

Hearing several grunts from the dojo across the yard, she stepped into her sandals and followed the sound. Several of the villagers waved at her in acknowledgment, others simply nodded towards her. She'd grown up around them all, most had seen her as a babe, yet they still refrained from getting friendlier. They still feared her brothers, especially her older brother, Sesshomaru. The sudden thought made her sad. Sad for these people that have lived so long near her brothers, been rescued and protected by them continuously, and still they treated them so harshly. Harshly, because even thought they do not point or attack them, they single them out by simply not wanting to associate themselves with them.

In more than one way, it made her sad. They were her brothers, the only family she had left. Though they might now be full blooded siblings, they all shared the same father.

Placing one gentle hand on the wooden door of the dojo, she closed her eyes and listened to voices inside. She clearly heard the clashing of swords, various grunts and snarls, and a few chosen words that only her brother Inuyasha would utter. Smiling at their antics, she slid the door open and stepped inside. Immediately she ducked to the side as the leg of a chair flew out the door.

With a wide grin on her face she clapped, "Wow, brother, that's a record—nine chairs in a week!"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru halted in mid strife. Inuyasha stood frozen, a wooden table leg in one raised hand, aiming it at a crouched Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was crouched low, muscles rippling under flawless skin. His hand had been fisted, ready to make contact with Inuyasha's now clueless face. Apparently, they'd taken to fighting with the furniture instead of with swords, the thought brought a smile to Rin's face.

"How long have you two been here?" Rin asked, sliding the door close behind her. Inuyasha's brows furrowed, in thought.

Sesshomaru straightened and lowered his eyes in thought. It wasn't until Inuyasha's stomach gave a loud growl, that they all turned to stare at him. Sheepishly, he rubbed his head, "Guess we lost track of time, ne?"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but simply nodded at his younger sister. He made his way to the adjacent wall and picked up his kimono from the floor, where it laid neatly folded; next to Inuyasha's red one—which was bunched up to the side. He felt Inuyasha glide towards him silently, and knowing what he would probably do, he turned just in time to catch the wooden leg. Crushing it in his bare grasp, he let the splinters fall to the ground, glaring at his younger brother.

Rin chuckled at them, one for being caught, the other for simply being so unpreoccupied.

Sesshomaru scolded at his younger sister's small chuckle at their expense. "Rin, where have you been all day?" he asked her.

Rin's chuckle died out at his question. Suddenly a fresh wave of nervousness washed through her, making her stomach clench. Now would be the right time to tell them—to forewarn them. Her throat felt too dry all of a sudden, and her voice refused to aid her. What if they didn't approve? What if they force her to stop seeing him? What if they harm his? What if they—? No, they would never do anything to harm her, not intentionally. She knew her brothers better than they knew themselves at times.

Her beloved brothers always stood by her, no matter the consequences. They would understand.

Sesshomaru sensed the sudden worry within his sister, and placed one pale hand on her frail shoulder. He often worried about her health, thought she'd never been the sickly kind. Even though he did not know how to express his feelings for her, he tried every day to show it to her. It was her cheeky smile, her cheery aura that kept them all together. At least it was what kept him sane all those years ago, when their parents had been murdered and their house burned down.

Making up her mind, Rin decided it was time. She was nearing her twenty first birthday, no longer a child, and she needed to have the courage to tell these things to her brothers. After all, if she didn't trust them, who could she trust?

"Actually, I've been out thinking. I would like to speak with both of you please," she spoke shyly, with a firmness underlying her tone though that surprised her. Inuyasha threw his red kimono over his bare shoulder, and looked up at her. His warm honey eyes noting her soft flush.

Sesshomaru didn't miss the sudden tint to her warm cheeks either, but said nothing. What ever his younger sister wanted to speak to them about was obviously about a male. The faint crease between his brows puckered in though, and wondered. Who had captured—and held, their young sister's attention?

Without putting on his kimono, he nodded, "Let's go back to the hut and we'll 'talk'." He emphasized the word talk, because he knew if this did have something to do with a male, Inuyasha would be the first to roar his disapproval.

Walking slowly through the village, they made their way towards their rather large hut at the edge of the woods. The tense silence seemed to stretch further as they crossed villagers, or blushing girls. Rin tilted her head to the side to see both her brothers through her peripheral vision, and saw them deep in though. They really didn't notice quite the attention they received by the village girls at their exposed body, suddenly she wished they would of put their kimonos on.

The sun's gentle rays glistened off their bare toned chests, casting every muscled dip and curve with shadows; emphasizing them. Their long silvery hair flowed about them with gentle breeze. Sesshomaru, sensing Rin's gaze upon him, he turned his knowing amber eyes on her, glowing with the sun's reflection. So, he knew. _He knew what I wished to speak to them about._

With a sigh, Rin turned her gaze back to the front, until they stopped at the entryway to their home. Home. _I would soon leave this place I so many times called home._ The thought brought sudden tears to her eyes, making them sting. _Like many other young females in the past, I too would leave my family behind, to start one of my own. But unlike them, I didn't know how this would affect my beloved brothers._

Sliding the door to the side, Rin removed her wooden sandals and stepped in. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha followed her example. Walking towards the kitchen Rin placed one of the pots on the open fire, and boiled water, dropping a bag of herbs into the water; for tea.

Rin decided to stay in the kitchen and wait for the water to boil. She was not a coward, she simply wanted to be settled and with no distractions when they did speak. At least, that's what she told herself. Deep down, she didn't know how she would start to tell them. How she would confess she'd fallen in love with a human, that he was a lord, or...that she now carried his child.

That last thought made her heart swell and burst with love and joy.

His child.

His. He did not know yet though.

Knowing that within her, the child of the man she loved so deeply, was growing stronger and bigger each day, gave her the strength to face anything. Even her brothers.

The water came to a rapid boil then, and with it, her determination rose. Spilling the water into three cups, she carried them to her brothers. Taking a deep breath, and preparing for what was to come, she walked towards their stiff, tensed forms.

OoO

Staring up at the clear blue sky, a lone figure stood amidst the trees and flowers. His tall frame casted shadows across the two young females sitting near him, picking flowers. His eyes traveled his wide expanse of land; his lands. These were all his lands, for as far as the eye could see, across the forest and across the banks, all his. But, at what price? He knew the price; his freedom. Now, he was bounded to a loathsome woman through marriage.

His mind often strayed to that of a young woman, her irresistible smile, and her innocent dark eyes. She was the price.

Deep down his gut clenched, knowingly. He'd handed his heart to a small slip of a woman, promising what he only wished he could give. Though his heart ached for her, his body screamed for hers, deep down it hurt him to know what he had to do. He loved her, his little Rin, and he would have her. Damn be all that would dare oppose! He was lord here, he owned all here, and all here would obey his rule!

Plucking a vivid red flower from the ground, a raven haired girl stood. Strolling towards the lone figure, she wrapped her lithe arms around his middle and rested her forehead on his chiseled back.

"Father, what is wrong?" the young woman asked, holding the vivid red flower up to him, still pressed against his back.

"Nothing daughter, my dear Kagome," he said regretfully, staring down into her doe blue eyes.

They were the price, his daughters...the price was just too high.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think so far? I hope you guys like it, it's been plaguing my mind for like forever! Anyways, I'm currently working on ch.2! Any guesses to what will happen next? Any one? lol!

FWY: I'm currently in search for a beta--so if you think you might be interested, PM me. Thanks.

Hope you enjoyed! .


	2. Chapter 2

**For Love and War**

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.

* * *

Kagome knew something was bothering her beloved father. He'd been happy these last past weeks, but now his eyes were sunken with worry. They seemed to darken whenever he was deep in thought. Something that never happened before. He always had a composed expression, never letting any one know what was really rushing through his mind.

He cold deceive everyone, except her.

Something was not right and she wanted to know. If for nothing else, to help him. It crushed her to see her father this way. So...resigned. Now, he looked onto the vast expanse of land regretfully? What ever was bothering him, she had the distinct feeling it had something to do with her mother. It was always her. She always went out of her way in order to make things more difficult for her father.

Their relationship was so stressed she often wondered why on earth did her father put up with it all. Did he really care for land and power that much as to suffer the wrath of an unloved greedy woman? Immediately revolting against the thought, she knew it wasn't that.

He loved them.

Both her and her older sister, Kikyo.

She knew her parents' marriage was not one forged out of love but out of duty. So was the fate of those who were Lords and Ladies. Such would be her fate.

Try and try as Kagome did, she could not fathom why her father stayed with her mother any longer. He was unhappy with her mother. The way they looked at each other, spoke to each other, it was if they were complete strangers instead of husband and wife.

Glancing behind her, she noted Kikyo's eyes closed. Her eyelids fluttered like butterfly wings as her hands stroked her flowers idly. What was she doing? Knowing she wasn't listening, she returned her attention to her father.

"Father, please, you can trust me. If anything is bothering you, I'm here for you," she stated clearly, wanting desperately to convey the worry she felt within.

Sighing, her father patted her hands, now resting on his belly, "All is well, daughter. All is well..."

All was not well and she could feel it. Call it a woman's intuition, but all was not well and she had the distinct feeling all was going to get worse.

OoO

"Alright, we're listening," Inuyasha's cocky voice rang through the room. He laid half sprawled on the wooden floor, resting his back against the wall. Oblivious to his sister's worried expression, he allowed his lids to cover his tired eyes.

Sesshomaru stood near the opened back door, leaning against the frame, his eyes trained to the trees. Smelling the fresh air calmed his inner beast, still excited with the fight he'd had with Inuyasha. The wind suddenly shifted, throwing clouds in front of the sun. The land danced with shadows. The trees swayed to an unheard tune. He could feel something was going to happen; could feel it deep in his marrow.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, the other day when I went for a walk in search of herbs, I met someone," Rin started.

Inuyasha straightened from where he laid, his back straight on the wall. All tiredness fled his body in that one instance as he leaned his lands on his knees.

Sesshomaru's brow creased once again.

"What happened? Did they hurt you? Rin if someone is—" Inuyasha started.

"No, no, Inuyasha. Nothing bad came out of this chanced meeting. On the contrary..." she trailed off, unconsciously placing one hand on her womb.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at his sister's hand—while Inuyasha's brow raised, oblivious to what his sister was giving away unintentionally.

"Then?" Inuyasha persisted.

Rin took a deep breath and raked her dark hair with her fingers. "We talked. For a long time, we simply talked. After that, whenever I went back to search for herbs, we'd meet again. Unplanned of course."

Sesshomaru stayed silent, observing the swaying tree leaves outside. Taking in every word she spoke, he closed his eyes, concealing the sudden flash of red within their depth. Why would she keep this person a secret? She never kept secrets. She was an open book to them. Sometimes they even wished she'd keep some things to herself. So why now? Why this person? Unless he was not one like them... Perhaps he was not a villager at all like he'd previously thought.

The rumors of high Lords taking poor naïve women from their homes or villages was not unheard of. When a male of higher rank desired a woman, he did not care for her or how her future would be ruined. They simply cared for their pleasure and he would not allow that fate to befall his sister. Of course, if that was the case, Lord or no Lord, this male would pay with his life for raising their sister's hopes.

Inuyasha's brow raised even more, if possible. He wasn't happy with the knowledge of their sister keeping something like this a secret. Why wouldn't she tell them before? Was this person threatening her? That thought had the hairs in the back of his neck raise—his eyes flashing red for a second. Her answer was like a bucket of cold water though.

"We fell in love," Rin stated carefully. "And today, he's coming to our home. He wishes to speak with both of you." She decided to simply get to the point. She knew from past experiences that beating behind the bush never worked well with her brothers. Especially with Sesshomaru.

As expected, Inuyasha's jaw dropped and flapped like a fish's out of water. "WHAT?! You—when—how? Who's that bastard? Where can I find 'em? Where can I—"

Inuyasha's babbling was halted by Sesshomaru rising. He peered into her caramel eyes and calmly asked his question. "What is his name?"

One single question. Yet that question could give him all the answers to Inuyasha's inquiries. Where to find him. Where he comes from. Who he is. Where he'd be traveling from. A question Rin feared to answer all of a sudden. Nonetheless, she relented.

Her voice came out a breathless whisper, It amazed her how much saying his name affected her. "Naraku...Lord Naraku..."

OoO

Sitting in his leather chair, he surveyed his large study. He'd worked hard and sacrificed much to be where he was. His marriage, his status, his rule, and his life, they were business. Solely business. Naraku clearly remembered the day he'd met his wife, Yuri, heir to the South. She was human though, but that didn't matter to him then. He'd been an arrogant, ambitious young man, willing to do anything to get ahead in life. Half breed as he was, he'd been sick of never getting what others did, never being the first at anything.

Until Yuri had seen him and become unwaveringly infatuated with him. For once, he'd been grateful for the well developed body he'd been given—the face he was graced with. Yuri had been—and still was-- vain in all aspects. She cared not that he was a hanyou; poor and ruthless. She only saw his physic and that was enough for her. Foolish woman.

He, on the other hand, saw the vile, narcissist, arrogant woman she truly was. He hadn't cared back then. All he'd cared about was what he'd gain; a tittle, land, prosperity, and a chance to leave his pathetic life behind. He'd always been proud and he'd never once regretted anything. Until now.

His mind was immediately consumed by images of a young woman sitting calmly by the river, awaiting his return. Of warm, melted caramel eyes flaring with passion under him. Smooth hands framing his face tenderly. Try as he did, she never left his mind. Every thought, every breath, revolved around her. Rin. Her name alone brought a fresh wave of desire coursing through his body, scorching his veins.

Their last encounter, he'd made a promise to her. A promise he couldn't keep.

Marriage.

He'd lied to her and that knowledge made his stomach churn. She thought he was human, too. Another lie.

Sweeping the elegant furnishings, the heavy draperies, his elegant study—he decided he couldn't give everything up. As a young naïve boy, he'd dreamed of someone accepting him, loving him—for him. Now, he looked upon those days as nothing but a child's foolish dreams.

He had foolishly—and in the heat of the moment—given her his heart. She had the power to tear him to shreds from the inside out. All it would take was one word from her and he would do her bidding. And he could not allow that. He loved her, but he loved his comfortable life even more. She would not—could not-- give him land nor a tittle. The only tittle he'd have next to her would be that of a common villager. He'd been there and had vowed never to be there again.

The image of his eldest daughter, Kikyo, came to mind. She knew too, or did she? She'd said nothing. Lost in his own thoughts when he'd been back at the meadow, he'd been unaware of her soothing, exploring aura engulfing him. She'd sought to soothe him—yet found his burden.

Contemplating his next move, he leaned his chin down on his entwined hands. Rin. As much as his heart yearned for her, his thoughts fled to her, his body ached for hers, he could not risk everything he'd worked so hard for. She was a problem. His promise was a problem. Kikyo was not his problem. She'd remain silent, trusting him. Yet Rin...she _was_ a problem

And like many other times, as much as it pained him, he would have to eliminate the problem.

OoO

"Kagome, where are you going?" the young woman who'd asked was steadily walking down the stairs, her warm chocolate orbs trained on the younger woman below.

"I'm heading towards the village. I just noticed we are missing many herbs. Would you like to accompany me, Kikyo?" Kagome's answer was too innocent to be completely truth. Even to her own ears it sounded like a lie.

The older female stared into Kagome's wide eyes, any thoughts concealed within the depth of her stoic gaze. Her dear little sister was brewing something—and she had the distinct feeling it wasn't a potion.

Nodding, Kikyo stepped off the final step and headed towards the castle's entrance. Watching her little sister through her peripheral vision, she wondered if this had anything to do with their father. She'd sensed the uneasiness within him—had seen his aura clashing with himself. While at the meadow, she'd let her tightly coiled senses stretch, much like a rubber band, towards her father. Enveloping him in her warmth, trying to soothe him, pouring more of herself within his aura, she had a glimpse of what bothered him. It confused her at first and then she grasped the full reality. At that moment, she'd felt when he'd hidden and recoiled from her soothing touch. He'd said nothing, neither had she, but in that moment, she'd known.

Kikyo was fully aware of her parents' issues. Although she did not appreciate her mother, she did not believe infidelity was the solution to their problems. Yes, they both had their affairs, but they never lingered. Her mother herself had confided in her the many lovers she'd had in the past—and still keeps. It was not a secret Kikyo was her mother's favorite. Just as it was no secret their father favored Kagome.

She'd heard many times how their parents had come to be—all part of business. One day, both herself and Kagome would fulfill their own duty as well; uniting great powers through the strongest and most sacred bond—marriage.

"Thanks for coming with me, Kikyo. I know you don't appreciate walking to the village below, but I needed the time to walk." Kagome noticed she'd startled her sister, and was secretly pleased. Many times in the past she'd tried in vain to disgruntle her older sister, even if for a split of a second. She'd succeeded.

Kikyo looked down towards her sister, noting the mischievous glint in her blue orbs. Sighing softly, she turned her gaze back to the front. "It is fine. I, too, needed to walk," her voice was soft and thoughtful, yet revealed nothing. Turning back to her sister, she wondered out loud. "Who are we visiting, Kagome? There is not many who would posses the herbs we seek."

Kagome turned to see Kikyo's eyes and for once saw something within them. She was genuinely puzzled. Yes, it was true. Not many would have the herbs they seeked, but she knew who would. A young woman about her age, one she'd met not long ago near a waterfall.

Rin.

* * *

A/N: I hope you're all liking it so far. I did get a review though that had me wondering. The beginning of my story was very similar to a soap operah she'd seen before. So I researched it--and believe me--it's completely different. It did surprise me how similar the beginning was, I'd have to say it's very different. So, I hope you continue to read, I can't wait to get more chapters out...lol!

A HUGE thanks to LC Rose for betaing this story for me!


	3. Chapter 3

**For Love and War**

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

Inuyasha stared with incredulous eyes at his sister, "Lord Naraku?" He spat the name out as if it was a vile abomination. His honeyed eyes darkened, smoldering with an inner fire. He'd heard of him. Lord Naraku was one of the most ruthless lords ruling the lands. One look from him would promise a fate worse than death. Born a peasant, he had married high and thus received his tittle. Deep down he was no better than the demons he killed for supposed treason.

Every action that man took was for the sole purpose of gaining power. His marriage was proof enough. Not long ago a rumor had spread like a plague about a dark hanyou possessing powers beyond comprehension. Rumors went as far as saying he'd sold himself, his very soul even, to demons in order to gain power. Such a vile man could not possibly of fallen in love with such a simple village girl. There had to be something more. But what?

Narrowing his eyes at the wooden planks, Inuyasha entwined his fingers. He raised his eyes up to his sister. "If that bastard steps into this house, Rin, I swear I'll kill him."

Rin stared at her brother with wide eyes, not comprehending why Inuyasha would react the way he did. Naraku was not an evil man. He was honorable, honest, and polite. But most importantly, he cared about her. He promised to marry her and he would be talking with her brothers to confirm it.

Sesshomaru's breath was let out in a low hiss. His temples began to pulse irritably, as his jaw unclenched. "Rin, you don't know much about this man and what we know you will not like."

It was amazing how little her brother spoke and yet how much meaning he put in his words. But why would they doubt a man they've never met? Nonetheless, she did wonder. Wonder about how much she really knew about her beloved. He was Lord of the South, that she knew. She knew he was human and unmarried. Of course, he'd never confirmed his marital status, but he'd never said he was married either. Shaking her head, she chastised herself for even doubting him.

Sighing, Rin couldn't help but defend her beloved, even from her brothers. "Inuyasha, be reasonable. Don't assume anything simply because of a title."

"Unreasonable! You think we're being unreasonable? Rin, you know I really don't care much about what goes on with the damn Lords of these lands, but I do know is that they're generally _married_! And with kids of their own."

Rin gasped at what her brother was saying to her, but her mind immediately refused it. Naraku would not have lied to her. He simply wouldn't. All those times they'd been together, surely he'd of mentioned it at some point; especially before—or after-- they'd lain together. He was an honorable man. He would not, could not, take her innocence if he had a family. Right?

Sesshomaru's brow raised at his sister's solemn expression. Whatever this man had promised her, he did not intend on fulfilling. If their sister so much as shed a tear, this man, Lord or not, would pay with his miserable life, but for now, he would simply observe from a distance. He knew more than even Inuyasha did about this man, but that would not help at the moment.

Their sister was too in love with this Lord. Though the simple thought of Rin feeling such useless emotions angered him, he would not interfere. Not yet.

"Then we will hear what this Lord Naraku has to say, Rin," Sesshomaru said decisively, stepping out into the light breeze, leaving behind him an enraged Inuyasha and a worried Rin.

Rin had the feeling that both her brothers were keeping something from her but decided not to push it. Whatever it was, they'd tell her sooner or later. And besides, it was only fair they keep something from her, considering what she was keeping from them.

**OoO**

"Good afternoon Kaede-chan," the young vibrant girl greeted the older woman sitting outside her hut.

Said woman looked up and smiled gently at the two approaching girls. "Ah, Kagome child, how are you? And Kikyou, how are you?" Kaede leaned back on her chair, her hands on each side of the arms.

"We're great, but we're here searching for a young woman named Rin," Kagome continued. Kikyou stiffened next to her, "You mean to tell me you came here, to an unknown village, without knowing exactly where you would find the person you sought?"

Kagome scratched her head sheepishly and shrugged. Turning back to Kaede, Kagome said, "Well, Kaede is here and she knows everyone anywhere. So, if anyone would know, it's her."

Kaede stared at both girls, wondering how they could be sisters. She'd known them since they were young babes. She'd been their mother's midwife; held them when they first stepped into this world. She'd been there when Kikyou was first born, had slapped her little behind to rip a wail from her tiny body. She's helped the complicated birth of Kagome two years later, who'd been two months premature. A tiny dear she'd been; a true miracle she lived today.

"Now, now, you two. Yes, Kagome child, I have heard of this young maiden," Kaede interfered before both girls started arguing. If there was one thing she knew about them it was that there was no stopping them when they argued. Kagome was too stubborn to drop it and Kikyou was too prideful to admit she was wrong.

Kikyou looked away, not wanting to argue with her sister. She knew enough to know her baby sister would be too hard headed to admit that what she did was dangerous. As one of the young Ladies of the South, many wouldn't mind taking her for ransom.

"Really? Do you think you could show us the way to her home?" Kagome asked enthusiastically. She couldn't wait to speak to this young woman again. She'd known so much about herbs and shrubs.

Kaede leaned further into her wooden chair, deep in thought. "Kagome, dear, why is it that you seek this young maiden?" Kaede asked.

Kagome stared at Kaede for a moment before sneaking a glance at her sister. Kikyou stood behind her, waiting. "Well, she has herbs that I'd like, since we are running low at the castle. I spoke to her one day, not long ago, and I noticed she carried these herbs," Kagome explained.

Kikyou huffed behind her, shaking her head. Kaede turned to her and asked, "You ran out of herbs?" The way she asked it might as well of been a scolding.

Kikyo turned her too old eyes to look at the eldest miko, "No, Kaede, _she_ did. My supplies are full."

Kagome turned to glare at her sister, then muttered under her breath, "You would." Turning her gaze back to Kaede, she gave her her brightest smile, "I've been so busy with practice I simply forgot to check on my supplies." An embarrassed blush tainted her pale cheek as she thought about how that sounded coming from a miko.

Kaede and Kikyou both shook their heads in unison, wondering how on earth Kagome had been born predestined to be the Shikon's miko.

Kikyo stepped in to spare her sister any more embarrassment, "Please Kaede-chan, we would appreciate it if you could show us the way to this woman's house. I don't think it wise to stay too long here. After all, we still have the journey back home." As much as Kikyou appreciated the old miko, they could not afford time at the moment. Sometimes she thanked the Kamis she had been born first. Otherwise who would have been the responsible one?

"Listen, child, you must go straight through the village. When you approach Totosai's shop, turn left. You will come upon a large dojo. There is where the maiden's brothers train. If you stand in front of it, simply turn around and cross the shrine there and next to it is the large hut this maiden resides in," Kaede informed both the mikos. She noted Kikyou was paying careful attention and that consoled her. Though Kagome was bright indeed, she often was distracted easily.

Kikyou narrowed her chocolate eyes at the instructions, but said nothing. She knew of this shrine yet she'd never seen homes around it. The few she had seen, she knew those that resided within them.

Kagome smiled at Kaede warmly and rushed to embrace the old miko. "Thank you Kaede-chan!"

Kaede returned the hug, but as Kagome was pulling away, Kaede tightened her grip. "Listen child, this young maiden has two brothers. Both her seniors. Both possessing demon blood within them. Heed my warning. Do not get near them and do not trust them. Though they've been here since they were young boys, they can sometimes be dangerous," Kaede warned into Kagome's ear softly.

Kagome stood straight and bore her cerulean orbs into Kaede's shriveled ones. She knew Rin had been hanyou, but she also sensed she was not evil There hadn't been one single evil bone on that young woman. In fact, all she'd sensed was a glowing purity that was rarely seen. "Don't worry Kaede-chan, I'm not a young child any more. I'm almost nineteen, remember?" with that the young miko strode towards her sister's side and waved goodbye as she left with a smile.

Yes, neither Kagome nor Kikyou were children any more. They were young women; maturing into the promised beauty that they showed even as babes. "That's what I'm afraid of," the old miko, Kaede, whispered to herself.

**OoO**

Sesshomaru walked peacefully through the forest after walking out from his home. Often he found himself walking aimlessly, clearing his mind. Though he didn't know why, he knew that this man was not honest with her sister. The fact that he was a lord was also against him. As beautiful as their young sister was, no lord would sacrifice wealth and comfort for a simple village girl of such low birth. Especially one that had given up all in order to gain a tittle.

Birds from above flew away in a frantic wild flapping of wings. Something was amidst. He noticed a pair of strong auras heading towards his village and immediately sped through trees and vegetation. He broke through the tree line and was greeted by the same scene he'd left behind; villagers rushing through their chores, children playing, peasants busily surrounding the market. He scanned the villagers through analytical eyes,and found nothing was out of place. He was about to turn back into the forest when he noticed two females walking through the busy streets and stopping before his dojo.

They seemed as if they we're seeking something. One of them, the shortest of the two, pointed triumphantly at the dojo. Though he couldn't see her face, he could imagine the grin that would be adorning her features. He mentally rolled his eyes at the woman's antics. Obviously, though her body was in full bloom with all curves and dips, her mind was still in the past.

The other miko stared at her, reflecting his inner thoughts in her bottomless eyes. She, he could see perfectly. Her bland expression reminded him of those in their death bed. Complete opposites, though the resemblance was unmistakable. Siblings perhaps?

Why would they be searching for his dojo? His thoughts were interrupted as he saw both figures turning around and the shortest pointed towards his home. As soon as the youngest female turned, and her soft features were exposed to Sesshomaru, his body went rigid.

Sesshomaru stood rooted to the earth. Something within him contracted, making him lose his breath. A sudden uncontrollable warmth rushed through him; engulfing him from head to toe. Never had he felt such feelings. Never had he lost control to feel them in the first place.

He stood there, hypnotized, barely remembering to inhale and exhale. His eyes latched on to her soft full lips as they curved into a tempting smile. Lips he was sure would cushion a lover perfectly. Her pale ivory skin begged to be touched and his fingers ached to touch it. What captured his utmost attention were her deep cerulean orbs framed with thick dark eyelashes.

Deep within him, something stirred. Though his mind refused to acknowledged the reaction this female produced deep within him, his body thought otherwise. For once, the unspeakable happened. For once, a female had done the impossible. Made his hakamas tighten at the seam.

**OoO**

"Tell me darling, what has my dear husband been doing?" the soft velvety voice cooed to the young man sprawled upon the bed. His head rested behind his hands and he stared up at the ceiling. His long, well toned legs were spread; one leg covered by a white sheet and his erection standing proudly like a pole.

Sighing, said man answered. "As I have said before, Yuri, your Lord keeps traveling to the forest West from here. Every time I follow him I always lose him at exactly the same point." He lifted one lid and looked at her through one small beady black eye. "Besides, I thought you didn't care for your little Lord any more."

Yuri stared at him through greedy, lustful eyes. "I don't. But I refuse to give up what is mine and mine alone. Especially to some village whore."

The man stared at her with now opened eyes. "And after this, that little daughter of yours is mine, right?" he asked, his voice dripping with lust. His erection suddenly jumped a fraction at the mere thought of the young one withering beneath him.

The woman resting beside him draped one svelte arm across her lover's chest, letting her short inky hair caress his arm. Yuri pressed soft, whispered kisses over his chest. "You know, Gatenmaru, I think I'm paying you quite handsomely for your services already," she murmured in between kisses.

In one quick slide, she mounted the man, pinning him underneath her lithe form. Pressing her lips violently to his, she raked his sides with her long nails, creating shallow cuts. Gatenmaru howled in pain and yanked her off him by her short hair. In one smooth motion, he flipped her on to her back and held her by the hair. "Listen, bitch. I think _I'm_ rewarding you quite handsomely. All I want is her. Not you," he emphasized his words as he thrust deeply and painfully into her.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! And thanks once again to my wonderful beta LC Rose! .


	4. Chapter 4

**For Love and War**

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

"Look Kikyou, there's the dojo!" the young miko said enthusiastically, pointing at the large dojo. Kaede had been right, the dojo was exactly where she'd said it was. _Now, she'd said to turn around when you were facing it and Rin's home would be right across from it. _Kagome repeated Kaede's directions in her mind carefully.

Kagome turned and met her sister's eyes, and her excitement fell a notch. Kikyou's eyes reflected nothing but boredom. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Kagome turned around and brightened when she spotted a row of huts. One of them stood out the most by its size. It was wooden, but it was large.

"Look, Kikyou! There's the house!" Kagome said, turning and pointing at the hut, a smug look on her face. She faced her sister, smiling wider. "And you thought I wouldn't find it."

Kikyo's brow rose a fraction and she nodded. She looked back at the dojo and read the title of the one who owned it. The Taiji Brothers. Demons. _Why would demons be living amongst the humans?_ Kikyo turned her attention back to her grinning sister and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Such a child._

"Should we go ahead or will you stand here grinning like a fool?" Kikyou asked, suppressing a smile at her sister's glare.

She turned to follow her younger sister when she felt eyes on them. Turning her head slightly, she scanned the villagers. Furrowing her brows, her eyes met those of amber. For a brief second, she held his eyes until one of the villagers passed in front of her. Once her sight was clear, though, he was gone.

"Kikyou are you alright?"

Kagome's worried voice snapped Kikyou out of her thoughts. Nodding her head, she followed the younger woman. "I can't wait to see my friend again!" Kagome said excitedly.

**OoO**

Sesshomaru continued his assessment of the younger miko until the eldest turned his way. Her eyes caught his expectantly, though it shouldn't have surprised him. She'd sensed his demonic aura, as was expected. Her dark brown eyes revealed nothing to him, which surprised him. Humans were very much emotional. He'd seen recognition within their gloomy depths, though, and that made him wonder what exactly they wanted with his family.

Mikos were a demon's natural enemy and the fact that two of them were obviously searching for his home did not please him. Masking his aura, the Taiyoukai continued his path towards his home, avoiding encountering the females.

Upon entering his home, he noticed Rin missing. He wondered where she could of gone off to but decided not to be bothered by it. She was a wandering young soul after all. He remembered her wandering off much the same way as a babe.

Walking though rooms until he made it into the kitchen, he noticed Inuyasha gone as well. The overwhelming feeling of solitude washed over him. He knew that his younger siblings feared being alone. That was why they'd agreed to always be connected. After their parents death, they'd vowed they would always be together.

He'd often wondered what really had happened so many years back. Had their house really burnt down in an accident? They were still pups at the time, though he was the eldest.

Sesshomaru walked to the back door and slid it open. He sat down gracefully and leaned against the frame, reminiscent.

Their father had returned home after being away for so long. He'd left when Rin was still in the womb and returned when she was three full moons. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been overwhelmed with happiness at finally having their father back.

Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, had been overjoyed at his return. Sesshomaru had been waiting for his father patiently; though inside he wanted his father to hurry and teach him everything possible about swordsmanship.

Sesshomaru's lips quivered at the memory; of how young and foolish he'd been. He'd desired to grow up and learn everything possible about fighting, war, and glory. He'd believed that was his destiny. Now he knew better. There was no such thing as destiny. The only destiny is the one a person makes for themselves.

He leaned his head on the frame, looking at the outside. He couldn't remember much about how their house looked like back then. Nor could he remember where they used to live. When he tried to think too hard on it or tried to remember much more, an overwhelming pulse throbbed throughout his head.

The soft knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts at once. Slowly rising, knowing exactly who it was, he walked towards the door.

He paused at the door, contemplating if he should open it or not. He really didn't want to deal with any one right now, let alone two human mikos. With a sigh, he opened the door, glad that there was no one else in the house. He couldn't risk his family in case the two mikos had come with dangerous motives.

**OoO**

Kagome walked next to her sister, unnerved by her sudden withdraw. She's sensed something back at the dojo, or more exactly around it. She knew her sister had felt it too and then suddenly she'd fallen quiet. She didn't know what had caused her subtle change and, if she hadn't know her as well as she did, she wouldn't have noticed it. But she did and she didn't like how she felt.

Fist her father and now her sister. Who else? Was she and her mother the only normal ones any more? Sighing, she stopped and turned towards her sister, causing Kikyou to nearly stumble upon her. "Kagome, why have you stopped?" Kikyou asked in her cool voice.

Kagome's brows shot up, she'd actually caught her sister unguarded. "We've arrived, Kikyou," Kagome answered, narrowing her eyes. She saw the embarrassment in her sister when she looked up at the house and nodded. Kagome sighed worriedly and turned to knock on the door.

Both mikos waited a few feet away from the door until they felt it. It started as a small tickling at the side of their brains until it grew and pulsed through their heads. Kagome reached up and massaged her temple, wondering what caused it. When the door was opened, she had her answer.

Azure clashed with gold in an explosive collision. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. Twin dark magenta stripes highlighted high cheekbones and a strong jaw, illuminating golden eyes. A mane of soft moonlight silver floated about a tall frame. Kagome stared and stared and still she couldn't have enough.

Noticing her sister's dilemma, Kikyou was the one to speak, "Good evening. My name is Kikyou and this is Kagome. We are here to visit Lady Rin," Kikyou spoke softly, knowing she could hurt the sensitive ears of the youkai.

At the mention of her name, Kagome snapped out of her stupor. Her ivory cheeks instantly dusted crimson as she averted her eyes to the side and nodded in acknowledgment.

New suspicions rose hard and fierce within Sesshomaru at the mention of their sister. Why would they be searching for his sister? Narrowing his eyes, his icy voice washed through the mikos, "Why are you looking for her?"

Kagome's eyes snapped up at the youkai and instantly regretted it. The moment their eyes met once again all coherent thoughts left her once more. She saw the suspicion in them and that allowed her to snap out of it. "I need to speak with her. We've spoken other times in the past and she said, that if ever I needed her aid, to come to her."

Kagome stopped her ranting and blushed again. She didn't know why she was reacting this way. She'd never cared much for men before. Especially not a demon male. It wasn't that she didn't like demons. It was just that she knew full well how violent, dominating, and possessive they were.

She remembered all too clearly how often Gatenmaru had reacted violently whenever a young man would want to court her. He was not the only one who had the right to court her and yet he'd acted as if he already owned her. The thought of being Gatenmaru's wife had shivers running down her spine and arms, her body revolting against the idea instantly.

Sesshomaru was aware of every fleeting emotion running through the young miko's face and decided she was speaking the truth. Where as the eldest's eyes hid everything, the youngest's hid nothing. Nodding, he said, "Very well, you may come in," he stepped aside and allowed both mikos to step by him.

Removing her slippers, Kagome looked around. It was not an elegant or luxurious home like her castle, but it was a very welcoming dwelling. She felt warm and peaceful in the inside at the homey feeling. Turning to the demon that was currently staring at her, she asked curiously, "Where is Lady Rin?"

Sesshomaru's eyes latched on to her lips, moving slowly with each word. His attention was fully on the girl now. He repeated the question in his mind and then answered, "She's not here right now."

**OoO**

The sky was painted a dark hue of crimson as the sun drifted south, seeming to colliding with the earth. The waterfall fell and crashed violently with the water below. The wind picked up and no longer hummed sweetly, but with the force of its brutality. A lone figure sat amongst the rocks, waiting. Waiting for her sweet lover. She dipped her bare feet into the frigid water, enjoying the numbing sting.

"Rin," a hard, masculine voice called from behind the maiden. At once, the girl turned and met the eyes of her beloved.

"You came," Rin said happily. Today she would tell him. Today she would tell her brothers. And today, she would be the happiest woman alive.

Today would be a day to remember.

Naraku walked to his young Rin, waiting for him like so many other days. He stopped before her and took her hands in his, kissing her fingertips. He closed his eyes, savoring the soft texture of her skin. He couldn't bare to see her eyes; knowing he'd find nothing but love there and knowing what he had to do. Regret filled his voice as he spoke next, "Yes, love, I came. But I cannot stay, I cannot meet your brothers...and I cannot stay with you."

Rin's breath caught in her throat. _I cannot stay. _His words replayed in her mind and her heart clenched. _I cannot meet your brothers. _Tears stung her eyes as she continued to stare at him, the man she'd thoughtlessly handed her heart to.

_I cannot stay with you...I cannot stay with you._ ..._I cannot stay with you._ ..._I cannot stay with you._ The words echoed in her mind, over and over. Every dream, every thought, and every fantasy flashed before her eyes, but only with a horrifying ending. Her body felt empty all of a sudden, as her heart clenched painfully again.

Rin's wide eyes finally blinked, trying to vanquish the tears. She pulled her shaking hands out of Naraku's and slapped him hard across the face, leaving her hand print on his flesh.

Her lips flopped open and closed, until she could finally speak once more. "How could you? I gave you everything." Finally the restrained tears broke the dam and spilled uncontrollably, leaving warm trails down her cheeks.

Naraku simply stared at her, not knowing what to do or say. Hadn't she'd known? Was she really that innocent, that she would believe everything he'd said? Surely she knew he was a Lord and therefore could never be with her? Why else would she have accepted their relationship so easily? Hadn't she known she could only be his mistress? Anger slowly built inside of him, engulfing his being in darkness.

She had to of known. Yes, he'd admit it. He had lied to her, but he'd thought she'd simply accepted the lies, knowing them for what they were. As much as he loved her, he couldn't be with her. Not without losing everything he'd so carefully built around him.

Naraku's hands shot out and grabbed both her thrashing wrists. "Calm down, Rin, and let me explain," he said forcefully, shaking her.

Rin collapsed to the ground, crying. Her small form shaking forcefully from the cold and her anger, pain, and hate. She'd never hated any one-- not even those that had taken everything from her-- but the overwhelming feelings developing within her, born out of Naraku's betrayal, were too much. She never thought she'd be able to hate the one person she'd grown to love so much—so much that it hurt. "Why, Naraku, why? Why now, now that you'd given me the greatest of joy? Why!" Rin broke down into another heart-wrenching sob. Her cries of pain and anguish intensified by the howling winds.

Naraku's dark eyes narrowed at her small form and then widened. He moved towards her and the wind hit him full blast carrying with it her scent.

Her scent.

It was not the same. Something was altered. Naraku dropped to his knees and gripped Rin by the shoulders, forcing her to face him. "Rin? Rin!" He shook her forcefully, making her head flop back and forth.

Rin looked at him through pain dazed eyes, tears making her vision blurry.

Naraku had to find out if he was right. He needed to know if Rin carried his son. If so, he was ruined. She would ruin him. "Rin, sweetheart," Naraku softened his voice, wanting her to tell him. "Rin, what joy did I give you?"

He held her breath for her answer and lifted his hands to frame her heart-shaped face.

"Naraku," Rin whispered. Perhaps the knowledge of her carrying his child would make him reconsider? Of course, now that she knew that he truly didn't want to stay with her, she didn't want to tell him. She'd hate herself if he was forced to stay with her simply for the sake of her babe. "Naraku, I'm pregnant."

The moment she whispered her confession, Naraku's eyes shut close. He couldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't allow that child—their child--to be born. He breathed deeply and loudly through his nose, forcing his tense body to relax.

He opened his eyes and Rin gasped at the regret and pain within their dark depths. She tried to pull free of his painful grip, tried to push him and get up, but she couldn't. He simply kept staring at her through sad, regretful eyes. "I'm sorry, my love, but that cannot be," Naraku whispered, rising to his feet, Rin in tow. He didn't want to believe her, didn't want it to be true.

But it was.

He easily caught her scent and the scent of his babe with his hanyou sense of smell. A little boy. He would have had a little boy. He looked up at Rin and thought of another option. "Rin, you cannot have it," he said, knowing the term he'd used would hurt her.

Rin's eyes widened. _It_? Her child was not an _it'_! She shook her head vigorously in denial, yanking her wrists away from him desperately. "No!" Rin yelled at him, spiting on his face.

Naraku wiped her spit off his cheek and backhanded her. Rin's body fell to the ground, small drops of water falling on her. She lifted one hand to her swollen cheek and stared at Naraku's face incredulously. _He'd hit her._ Her mind still could not, would not, register it.

Naraku's face contorted into an evil mask of hatred. Never had anyone raised a hand to him, let alone spit on him. He'd vowed no one would ever humiliate him or spit at him. "Then, I'm sorry, my love," he spat the words out at her, "I guess we have no choice. I cannot let that thing be born because I'd lose everything. My title, my lands, my family."

Rin's eyes widened impossibly large at the mention of his family. He'd lied to her all along! _He did have a family._ New tears overflowed her eyes, as she shut them tightly. _How could she be so stupid!_

Naraku closed his eyes then and gave her one more chance. "Please Rin, if you will not get rid of that thing growing inside you, then let me take you some place far away." His voice came out a strained mess. He was having trouble controlling his anger, his hatred, and most of all, the undying love he felt for her.

Rin shook her head, "No, I could never leave my family," she said, then added, poison dripping from her lips, "My Lord." She narrowed her eyes and stood up slowly. She glanced towards the sky and noticed that somewhere in time it had started raining.

Deciding to make a dash for it, she gathered her kimono into her hands, hiking it to her thighs, and ran. She ran as fast as she could, her long legs carrying her and her unborn babe. She hadn't made it very far before two callused hands grabbed her by the arms and yanked her back.

Foul breath tickled her cheek, "Sorry ,love, but I can't let you go them." With one quick thrust, a silver blade was in her womb. Naraku pulled the blade out in one smooth move and brought it up to his lips, savoring the taste of her sweet blood.

Rin screamed as loud as she could, holding her hands to her womb tightly. Naraku knelt beside her, placing her on his lap. Rin tried to push him away, but her strength was slowly leaving her, as was her voice. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her heart clenching with hatred and betrayal.

"Hush, hush, little love," Naraku whispered as he rocked their bodies back and forth. "Hush. Everything will be okay, love. Hush," he continued to whisper, all the while burying his face in her hair. He lifted her hair when he felt her breaths coming out in labored puffs.

Rin looked up at Naraku, the man she once believed she loved with all her heart. How cruel fate was. She'd once been sure she would be able to die for this man. Now she wanted to kill him herself. She narrowed her glazing eyes at him, until darkness consumed her and stiffened her once soft body.

Naraku howled into the storm, letting the howling wind carry his agony with it. He bent down and kissed the bloody lips of the woman he'd truly loved; the woman who could save him and damn him.

The woman he'd killed.

* * *

A/N: Again, I hoped you enjoyed it. Big huge thanks to my Beta LC Rose!


	5. Chapter 5

**For Love and War**

**Chapter Five**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

Yuri sat on her favorite divan in the center of her garden alone. Resting her back against the sapphire upholstery, she turned her eyes to the side. She loved her garden. It was her private retreat from her world of men, daughters, and duty. Located south of the castle hidden between large cedars and elm, willow and shrubbery, and engulfed in a canopy of trees, it provided the best of privacy.

It wouldn't be long now. Soon her little man whore would arrive with news regarding her pathetic husband. She wouldn't allow him any amount of happiness or respite; not while she could help it. Though it was not love that she felt for the man, she still desired him physically. Those first few nights had forever more been imprinted in her memory and they would have continued of course-- if he'd wished it.

"My Lady, I have come with the requested information," came from behind her.

Yuri rearranged herself on the divan, turning her entire body and hitching one leg up. She presented the image of a woman settling herself for great gossip. "Stop the courtesies, Gatenmaru," Yuri said with a roll of her eyes, harshness underlaying her tone. "No one would dare intrude in my time of rest," she continued in a more seductive tone as she lifted one finger and curled it towards her; bidding Gatenmaru to approach her.

Gatenmaru's entire demeanor changed at the knowledge of their seclusion and he walked towards her. The air of restraint and submission completely vanished from his composure and only the raw, predatory savagery remained. He sat next to her, fitting in the crook of her side. Gatenmaru brought one clawed hand up and, tracing four rivers of warmth down her arm, leaned down and seized her lips with his in a violent game for dominance.

Pulling away and gasping for air, Yuri spoke, "What did you find, Gaten?"

She stared up at him expectantly. She knew her husband was seeing the little tramp from one of the nearby villages; which one was the question. Her dear husband had been stupid enough to call out _her_ name while he was with her. A mistake she would not forgive. Whatever the case may be, she would destroy her and her husband along the way. Naraku had risen too much in power, had become too cocky, and too demanding. Soon, and she was sure of it, he would try and either dispose of her or leave her to her ruin.

She could not allow neither.

She would not be ridden of only so another village whore could usurp her place. At least, not while she was still alive. Besides, Naraku had everything because of her and their marriage. That thought brought a sadistic smile to her lips. Just like she'd given him everything, she could just as easily take it away.

Gatenmaru's velvety voice brought her out of her musings, "You have nothing to worry about, Yuri. The village girl is not your concern any more. Your dear husband took well care of her."

He wasn't sure if he should tell her everything. If he did , she'd be rid of him the sooner. If he didn't, he'd have more time to enjoy her freely given favors. With a sigh, he conceded he did not wish for this woman's favors, but a younger miko's.

"What do you mean Gatenmaru?" Yuri asked, both annoyed at his lingering silence and the sudden gnaw she felt at the pit of her stomach.

"The girl's dead...by your Lord's doing," was Gatenmaru's only response. His lips curled up into a cruel sneer, as his hands skimmed up the length of her side. Over her calf, to her thigh and past her hip, to stay atop her arm; Yuri was too distracted with her own thoughts to see the glean in his eyes. His head bent low to trail kisses up her arm as his hand left her arm and trailed down her side again, landing on her hip. As he kissed his way up towards her shoulder, his hand wandered to her derrière. Softly he knead her there through the soft blue kimono, while his lips suckled the junction between her shoulder and neck.

Yuri all the while thought about the new turn of events. It would appear her Lord was more ambitious than she expected. All the more reason to rid of him the sooner. If he'd resign the true love he'd often wished for as a youth, then he'd have no quarrels removing her. She had to act now—as quickly and as severely as possible. She would not be stripped of everything that was hers. Not by someone who'd risen because of her. Speaking of stripping...she felt the hard, demanding wet pull on her neck and tilted her head up, giving her lover full access to her throat.

"Gatenmaru, I think we should go some place more private." Yuri's voice trembled with the unmistakable desire and lust she felt, making her sound breathless. She released his long black hair from the leather thong he used to put it up and thrust her hands in his long hair. She closed her eyes and allowed the man besides her to push her to her back.

"No. 'No one would dare intrude in your time of rest'," he repeated her previous words, smiling through his kisses. He pictured trailing kisses down another woman's body, blue eyes staring up at him through a haze of passion, while holding her flush against him as he took her moans and sighs into himself. The fantasy immediately had him hard and aching. He opened his eyes and pulled Yuri's obi out of the way, flipping her kimono open for his hungry gaze. No, this was not this woman he wanted but she would do. For now.

**OoO**

Kagome turned towards her sister as she spoke, "I would hate to waste your time then. Perhaps we could come a later date?" She really wanted to speak with Rin.

The young woman was the only one she knew that understood the art of demon herbal lore, but she also understood how inappropriate it was for two females mikos to be in the presence of an unwed man...alone.

Kikyou did not remove her eyes from the youkai before her. Something about him was too familiar. Though she was sure she'd never met him before, she couldn't help the uneasiness growing with in her. "Yes, mayhap we should leave." Her voice was soft yet the authority laced with each word did not go unnoticed by the youkai.

Sesshomaru watched as both women watched him warily. It was true; his sister was not home and oddly he resented the fact. He did not want them to leave. Not when he was barely trying to figure out the youngest. Her aura was brighter than the eldest's and yet she was submissive to the eldest's wishes.

Analyzing her seemed very intriguing of a sudden and he couldn't help it; though he knew he shouldn't less he wanted the eldest to see through him. Her eyes were too cold, too calculating. It was as if he were looking into a mirror and seeing his own eyes. She couldn't possibly be full human, that miko. Not while she could control her emotions so well and hide everything from everyone. He found the eldest miko too boring, too much like him, and switched his attention to the youngest. Now she—she was by no means boring.

"Stay and allow me the humor of playing proper host," he said strolling into the kitchen and waving them towards the large gathering room. He did not spare them a backward glance, knowing they'd follow. If not to entertain him, then out of curiosity. Such was the way of humans after all.

"Maybe we should leave," Kagome repeated, now sitting on a rather large divan. The divan did show quite a bit of wear on it's emerald upholstery, but a careless array of exotic patterned shawls gave the appearance of warmth all the same. They were not a wealthy family, that Kagome could see. Yet the family was wealthier that them in other aspects. Where their palace only held luxury and style, this house offered warmth and comfort; much like a family.

"Kagome, we traveled this long way from home to meet this friend of yours. I will not leave without meeting her," Kikyou said idly, her gaze captured by the scenery outside. The door to their backyard was slightly opened, allowing the fresh air to drift inside. An abundance of massive trees circled the outside revealing a small tranquil clearing. A broad pond laid beneath the canopy of trees, casting warm shadows onto the beautiful butterfly koi within the clear water.

"Alright, but I do hope she arrives soon." _Rin's brother so unnerves me and causes strange emotions to surface within me_, she wished she could say out loud. Kagome couldn't help but wonder why he was full demon while Rin was hanyou. Perhaps they did not share the same parents? Perhaps only one parent? Where were her parents? Rin had never spoken of her family those few times they'd met; only about her two brothers. She never called them half-brothers, simply her brothers. She tried to picture her parents, yet strangely she couldn't. She usually had the uncanny ability to see such things, decipher another being by simply dissecting the features of their offspring.

She thought about her parents, how both Kikyou and herself resembled their parents. Whereas Kikyou resembled their mother, she resembled her father. Except for her eyes. Those eyes she'd inherited from her grandfather, the previous Lord of the South.

Sesshomaru walked into the room carrying a platter with three cups and a kettle on his other hand and placed them in the center table. Handing one to each of the mikos, he resumed his previous position by the opened door. He turned his eyes outside, not caring if he was being rude or an inappropriate host. He never did care much for proprietary, simply followed the rules for civility's sake. Sighing, he chastised himself inwardly. He knew why he couldn't turn and face them, knew it like he knew himself.

Because if he did turn to them and had amiable conversation, his attention would stray to _her_. Damn his male hormones. He'd thought himself rid of them when he grew into maturity. Yet it seemed they wished to return with a vengeance after neglecting them during his youth. Sighing heavily this time, he turned towards both women and spoke with the calmness he'd learned to master over the years of caring for two hyper children.

"How did you meet my sister Rin?" he asked. The question had been echoing patiently in his mind since he'd invited them in. He was interested. Perhaps the girl would give him an insight of where his sister had been wandering off to.

Kagome blew at the steaming tea, before taking a small sip. The fragrance of the warm jasmine tea filled her insides as she answered. "We met for the very first time while she gathered herbs. I often wondered why she was so far from her home, but I found out later that was the only place one found digitalis."

"Digitalis?" Kikyou asked, one brow raised. "Why would you need that?"

Sesshomaru's brow raised as well. _Why indeed?_ The digitalis herb was poisonous in heavy dosages. Only a well trained miko would know how to use it. If taken in proper dosages it could cure any heart illness. Some have even said that dark sorcerers use it to bring back the dead. But, if used in large doses, it could cause the heart to stop beating immediately.

Kagome's eyes lingered on the pensive form of the youkai across from her. "Because it's always good to keep extra reserves of herbs. You never know when you'll need them," she said a bit haughtily. Her tone earned her the attention of the youkai, as he rose one brow at her.

Sesshomaru's eyes immediately snapped towards the young miko. Her tone had been nothing but defiant and haughty, two qualities he secretly admired in a woman. A woman with no backbone was as good as the next. He turned to look out into the darkening scenery outside, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

**OoO**

Dark shadows danced across the water rushing violently down stream; the waterfall at the end plummeting harshly to the water below. The wind rushed frantically through the trees, forcing their grand composure to bend to their will. The wind blew howling and snarling, past the low marquee of branches and thick leaves, beating against the back of a hunched over figure. Its back bent grotesquely inwards upon itself, as if protecting something. Rocking back and forth, its eyes were wild with madness. In his lap, cradled like a child, a young body laid motionless.

_I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry._ The mantra repeated itself within the crazed mind of the once proud Lord. His lifeless black hair flapped wildly around him, his eyes shut tight against the approaching storm.

Naraku opened his eyes, now swollen from his tears. He looked down at the woman who carried his unborn child and felt a raw acid pain ripping his heart in shreds. Regret, pity, and hatred of himself battled for supremacy within his shallow soul.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, his parched throat protesting. Anger boiled within the surface as he thought about what had happened. His logic told him she should of accepted his preposition, accepted his demand. Instead she defied him. It was her fault she was dead. She had taken herself away from him!

"You should of stayed with me, love," he whispered at the pale corpse sprawled on his lap. "Look what you had me do!" His voice rose above that of the wind now, howling his own pain at the heavens above. His face contorted into pain, anguish defining every line on it. He'd loved her, and because he loved her, he couldn't allow her to ruin him. If she did, he would hate her and he couldn't bear it if he hated her.

His emotions felt so berated, like the wind that slapped his wild face. He picked his little Rin up gently, as if she was the most precious porcelain doll, and carried her into the thick forest.

Through harsh winds and their mournful shrieks, he pressed on. His dark eyes not once leaving the face of his once beloved; her lips now a dark blue hue and her lids pale and clammy with death. He could not bear to think her gone forever. Thus he repeatedly told himself she simply slept.

Naraku would not degrade her body and leave it for either the river to carry nor hungry wolves. No. He'd take her with him. After all, his little Rin only slept.

_She would wake up soon. Very soon. She'd once promised that wherever he went, she would follow. He was simply helping her; guiding her_.

His little Rin would stay forever with him. _They would be a family, just like they'd always wanted. She was carrying their child and soon he would join them. Soon. Once he was born. Yes. It all made sense. _

Laughing at the wonderful fantasy playing in his mind, Naraku continued walking through the thick forest. His mind continue to work, weaving his fantasy. He would not go to his castle, not where Yuri would see his love. He would take her to their home. The one he'd been building for her when he'd thought of asking her to be his mistress. There she would live happy and their child could grow into a strong man. Yes, it all made perfect sense.

**OoO**

"I really think we should head home now, Kikyou," Kagome said warily, watching the darkening clouds above. She'd opted to sit outside on the wooden ledge, her feet dangling. _The day had started so beautifully, yet so suddenly that beauty was eclipsed by such darkness_, Kagome mused to herself.

"I think it'd be wise of us to do so," Kikyou said rising, cup in hand. She placed her empty cup on the center table and turned to the youkai. "We can not wait any longer, I'm afraid. We have to go, less our father worries." Her tone left no room for argument.

Sesshomaru stood, still looking up at the darkening sky. His eyes narrowed at the sudden change and the image of his sister flowed through his mind, again. Over the hours, he'd spoken with the sisters yet his mind had kept wandering towards Rin. She had not arrived yet, which was uncharacteristic of her. She always worried about arriving home so as to not worry them. Her absence was disturbing, more so now with the change in weather. He turned his attention to the little miko sitting on the ledge at his feet, and his eyes hardened. They had told him their names, but not their last names. They were not from his village, of that he was sure. So, who were they?

A sudden pang of apprehension stabbed his gut, warning bells ringing clearly in his head. "If you do not mind me asking, where exactly are you from?" he asked, his voice controlled.

The youngest miko rose those cerulean orbs towards him and trapped him. Such a rich deep hue should not be possible, yet there they were, staring up at him. Such innocence and pureness could not be possible either, yet she held both within those clear depths. Such a vast contradiction those eyes were to her mouth. Those full lush lips that were sinfully begging to be kissed. Her entire being was a paradox.

Then, those lips spoke, and he could imagine them doing something else to him other than talking.

"I'm sorry. I guess we forgot to introduce ourselves properly in our haste to find out if we truly were in the right place. I am Kagome Higurashi and this is my sister, Kikyou Higurashi," she said.

Sesshomaru's entire demeanor stiffened, his eyes widening at the revelation. His eyes shot to the sky once more, yet not seeing anything. His thoughts had turned inward, turning her words over and over in his head. Higurashi. They are the himes of the Southern Lands! That meant...

"What is your father's name, miko?" he asked, unable to contain the icy tone of his deep voice. If they were...If their father was...If...Sesshomaru could not begin to contemplate what would happen if the man who had so intrigued their sister was in fact theses mikos' father. Not only would that mean that Rin had been lied to, betrayed, and...ruined, but the man had planned on living a double life. After all, they were suppose to meet the man this evening. Which, he hadn't showed up. The thought caused a tightness in his chest. The man hadn't showed up...and neither had their sister...

"Our father's name is Lord Naraku. Why?" Kagome's sweet voice rang through the room as thunder stroked down from the heavens.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter...finally! lol. Thank LC Rose for doing a wonderful beta job! Thanks!

I know, Naraku's kinda loosing it...o.O


	6. Chapter 6

**For Love and War**

**Chapter Six**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

"There, there, you'll be quite comfortable here love," Naraku's soft voice spoke to the stiff figure on the bed. His hand brushed the girl's forehead gently; lovingly. He laid on the bed, next to his beloved, and stroked her hair, wrapping one arm around her slim waist. All was silent in the small hut as both bodies laid on the soft bed, all but one single heart beat.

Naraku closed his eyes and let his hand roam the side of his beloved Rin, all the while remembering when they'd first met. She'd been gathering herbs and he'd wandered too far from his hunting party. He smiled at the memory. Naraku opened his eyes and propped himself on one elbow and leaned down to kiss stiff blue lips. He didn't mind the blood staining the yellow sheets of the bed or the dark stains on his own clothing.

"I must leave now," he whispered at his little Rin. "But don't you worry, love. I will return tonight."

Naraku bent down and kissed the frigid corpse's forehead one final time before rising to his feet. He stared down at her for a moment._ They were meant to be together_. Naraku believed it all the way to the marrow in his bones. She could not leave him. The mere thought of it caused his chest to tighten painfully. Fury rose fast and hard, clogging his throat. _No, she would not leave him...ever. She would stay with him and their child._

Naraku pulled the blood soaked sheets over Rin's still form and tucked them around her feet carefully. He turned around and walked towards the dark wooden doors before glancing over his shoulder. He smiled as Rin made no attempt to leave him—like she'd threatened to in the woods. The memory felt strange and foreign to Naraku—as if he'd imagined the whole thing. He shook his head and walked outside, leaving muddy footprints on the wooden floor.

**OoO**

Sesshomaru stayed frozen in place. _Our father's name is Lord Naraku._ Their sister had been betrayed and lied to. The confirmation brought a frenzy of anger and fury within him. He wanted to find the man and destroy him the way he was sure to destroy their sister's heart. He was careful to hide his inner battle from both mikos, though he could feel their piercing gazes on his back. Continuing to stare out the open door, he rose. Without turning, he spoke in in a composed tone, "Perhaps you should go...Now."

Kikyou turned to meet her sister's concerned eyes and then turned to look back at the youkai before her. His back was ramrod straight and tense. Something was wrong. She might not have the same level of empathy as Kagome, but she could tell when someone was not at ease. She took a step forward and narrowed her eyes at their host, "Is there something wrong?"

Sesshomaru nearly smiled cruelly. Oh the irony! Of course there was something wrong and of course they wouldn't know a thing about it. Little princess mikos lived too sheltered and protected. Of course they wouldn't know that their own sire was a pathetic lying piece of scum; lying and cheating on his own family. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and sneered at them. "Nothing is wrong, miko. Now leave."

Kagome's anger flared bright and livid, and unable to control it, she took a step forward. "Listen, you. I don't know what's going on, but you don't have to be so rude. We're not here for you, remember. We're here for Rin." She glared harder at the unmoved youkai, and seethed silently.

Kagome was about to continue to berate him, when her heart clenched painfully. She gripped her chest with both her hands and gasped as another wave of pain hit her chest. She shut her eyes and unconsciously let her senses expand and float through the forest outside. In her mind's eye, she passed the village and trees, followed an invisible thread leading through the labyrinth of trees and bushes, until she stopped upon a waterfall. Instantly, she recognized the river and the surroundings. It was where she'd met her new friend, Rin. She stretched her mind's eye, trying to capture what was going on. When she pictured her friend sitting there, near the river bank, her heart constricted further.

Instantly she knew something was very wrong with her friend. Why else would she not be home when a storm was brewing right outside their doorsteps? Kagome opened her eyes and noticed the gray rain pouring outside. Her brows furrowed when she turned towards Kikyou.

"What happened Kagome? You were gone for some time. It has already started to rain," Kikyou said holding her elbow.

Kagome stared at her through wide eyes, "Something is wrong, Kikyou. Something is wrong with Rin," she finished. When she mentioned the young woman's name, Sesshomaru had been by her side in a flash.

Sesshomaru's gut clenched painfully at the mention of his sister. He'd been puzzled when the younger miko had dazed off mid sentence and her eyes had gone blank. Her body might have been in the room with them, yet her mind had been miles away. He'd been examining her carefully and listening to her. When she mentioned his sister's name and confirmed his fears, he'd been at her side, ready to extract answers. "What did you say, miko?" His eyes narrowed at her, willing her to answer him.

Kagome looked up at the intimidating youkai before her, invading her personal space. They were barely a hand's width apart and she was too aware of him suddenly. Every fiber of her being was awakened and aware of his masculinity; of his strong aura trying to possess hers. She just had to take a step back, but he followed and took a step forward; like a dance, except that she was leading and he followed.

"Kagome, it's time we go," Kikyou said, squeezing her sister's elbow. The action was not lost on the youkai, as her glared down at the older priestess. Kikyou glared back at him, gripping her sister's elbow tighter and pulling her back. Kikyou turned around, pulling Kagome along, and took one step forwards before Sesshomaru was in front of them again.

"You will not leave until you have answered me." He did not raise his voice, yet the threatening message was clear. In that instant, the entrance door behind him opened with a loud bang and the wind rushed in howling.

A wet form scrambled inside, hastily closing the door and shaking it's head and then it's body much like a wet dog would. Kikyou glanced at the figure unmoved, then returned her piercing brown eyes towards the one blocking their way. She was aware of the exact moment the figure by the door noticed them and shifted her stance to better cover herself and Kagome.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to glance over his shoulder to know Inuyasha had arrived. He didn't know if to be relieved he was back or not. For some reason, he didn't want him there at the moment...not near _her_. Something dark and ugly rose its head and snarled at the room in general. He didn't want Inuyasha there, near the younger miko, and he didn't want her to even look Inuyasha's way. When she did, and those huge doe eyes of hers did, he almost voiced his growl.

Kagome peeked from behind Kikyou and around Sesshomaru at the form who'd entered the house. She smiled, amused, as the person shook themselves to get the water off them much like a dog. Her eyes trailed to his face when he turned towards them and her breath hitched in her throat. The similarities between him and the youkai before her were unmistakable; siblings perhaps. Yet where one was...beautiful, the other was ragged and all over male. His darker silver hair hung limply, sticking to his red haori and face, golden eyes peaking from wet bangs.

A small deep growl vibrated through the wooden floorboards and Kagome's attention snapped towards the youkai before her. She was startled to find him staring at her hungrily, his eyes narrowed dangerously. She dared a glance at Kikyou and found her staring at the youkai that had entered the home. No. Not youkai. There were a set of dog ears atop his wet head, now twitching like little antennas.

Kagome returned her gaze at the eldest youkai and shifted nervously. Something about the way he was staring at her made her uneasy, almost frightened. It was too intense...too intimate. She thrust her chin up defiantly and stepped forwards next to her sister. "Please move out of our way. We must leave now least we get stuck in the middle of a stronger storm," Kagome ordered, keeping her eyes leveled with his amber ones. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the other man approach closer to them.

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha's gruff voice broke through the silence. The tension in the room was so thick he could almost taste it in his tongue. He glanced at the two females in the room, his eyes staying on the oldest one a bit longer than he'd intended. He turned back to Sesshomaru and propped his fists on his hips, seeing his tensed posture. His brows furrowed in thought as he looked back at the women—this time not too friendly.

"Rin is not home yet and there is a storm approaching fast. The miko said something was wrong...with Rin," Sesshomaru stated, still boring his eyes into the younger miko's.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the mikos before him, his damp bangs covering one eye. He stood next to Sesshomaru, crossing his thick arms over his chest. The damp haori clung to every wet muscle, accentuating them even more. His legs were parted at shoulder's length, affectively blocking the mikos' way. With both of them standing tall, determination and arrogance lighting in both their eyes; there would be no way for either women to escape.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. Suddenly the tightness in her chest released her. In that moment, she felt utterly alone—a great vast feeling within her. Her heart felt empty and shallow, as if something had left it open and abandoned. In that moment...she stopped feeling her friend, and she knew that all that time, she'd been feeling _her_ pain. And now...she couldn't, which meant...Rin was gone.

Tears stung her eyes as millions of thoughts poured into Kagome's head, images of what could have happened. Looking straight ahead, yet not seeing anything, she took a step forward. Without notice she shot forward, past her startled sister and the surprised demons. Without bothering to replace her soft slippers back on, she dashed out the door and into the cold wind and icy rain.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were surprised when the girl ran past them. They had not seen it coming. Either she was a coward and did not care to leave her sister behind with unknown demons...or something was wrong. Sesshomaru highly suspected it was the former. Without hesitating he rushed forward, only to be pushed aside as the eldest miko ran passed him, too. Inuyasha stared at him, confused, and lifted a brow before shaking his head and following them.

Kagome ran as fast as her feet could carry her, ignoring the stabbing pain of the rocks and twigs against her bare feet. She tried breathing through her nose, trying to prolong the pain sure to come to her sides for as long as she could. She knew where her friend would be, knew it because she'd been there...and she'd seen it in her mind's eye. Aside from being a miko, she'd always been gifted with a strong empathy—and it never failed her. Kagome was sure now that what she'd felt was her friend's pain, her fear...her death. She only wished her gift would fail her this once.

Kikyou was shocked her sister had fled, and when she followed, she was more shocked she was running in the opposite direction of the castle. Without thinking too much, she knew where Kagome was heading. She sighed and followed as fast as she could, though Kagome had always been the faster runner. Both demons were on her heels as she ran, and she was gripped by the sudden urge to mislead them to keep her sister safe. But why would she do that? They had done nothing wrong. So why did she have the sudden urge to protect Kagome? No, it wasn't Kagome she felt like protecting...it was something else. It was someone else in that place she felt like protecting...and she didn't know whom or why.

No point in doing so either way. They were demons and would smell Kagome anyways.

**OoO**

Gatenmaru stood by his mistress' side, waiting for her orders. She brushed her hair slowly, her delicate wrist barely moving. How he wanted to take that wrist and snap it like a twig...and he would have if that same wrist wasn't so skilled at giving him pleasure. He was still soaking wet, his inky black hair sticking to his clothes and armor, so when he moved his head it yanked painfully. Damn the woman for her 'creative' ideas—who wants to have sex in the middle of a raging storm? He sighed inwardly. No matter how many times he told himself he wouldn't...he knew he'd enjoyed it as much as her.

"Gatenmaru, I want you to go and find that husband of mine." Yuri rose from her cherry seat as she spoke and strolled towards Gatenmaru, a sensual sway to her steps. She leaned on his tall broad frame and traced his shoulder with one dainty finger. She bent her knees and leaned more fully onto him, smiling up at him. "And then, I want you to kill his bitch for me Gatenmaru." She licked her lips lazily, looking at him through dreamy eyes. "When you come back, sweetie, do you know what your reward will be?" she taunted, knowing what he would think. Just like she expected, she saw the glint in his eyes, the faint twitch of his lips...and the way he tensed. His dark black eyes looked down at her and traveled further down to her robe. She was wet from the rain and had stripped to nothing and thrown a pale pink robe over herself, held together by only a thin loosely tied sash. She saw plain stark desire rise in his eyes. She knew what he was thinking, yet it wasn't _her_ he was thinking of.

The thought did hurt, knowing the man only slept with her because of her resemblance to her younger daughter. Yuri was no fool to think he truly desired her. Yet she often wished he did. Regret was a cruel thing. She realized that now—when it was far too late. If she would have waited...it would be Gatenmaru she would have met and probably married then. He would never have met her daughter because she would not have existed. But most of all that raw desire would be aimed at _her_. The blood scorching his veins would be because of _her_.

Sighing sadly, she schooled her features back under control, and smiled broadly. She could at least make him happy by giving him what he wanted. Yuri rose onto her tip toes and whispered into his ear, "Your reward, my little toy..." Her warm breath blew into his sensitive ear. "...will be my daughter."

Shivers shot down Gatenmaru's spine, his body tingling with shocks. The mere thought of finally having the little miko—finally possessing her, having _her_ breath in his ear had him hard as a rock. He smiled a slow and devilish smile. Finally his little Kagome would be his. And there would be nothing she could do. He would do as Yuri willed. He would follow the Lord and he would kill the woman...for _her_.

With a new glean to his eye, he bowed, "Of course, my Lady." And with that, he twirled around, completely ignoring Yuri's provocative smiles, and strolled out the door.

**OoO**

Ignoring the searing pain in her left side, she kept pushing herself forward. Kagome didn't stop or falter in her run; passing trees, jumping fallen logs and swatting branches out of her path. Determination and worry fueled her way and she would not—could not—stop. She almost felt the warm breath on her neck and still she did not hesitate. Even while running she was aware of _him_. Damn the man. He was still too close to her. She was positive that, if she came to a sudden halt, he'd end up slamming right onto her.

Sighing inwardly, she made a quick turn to her right around a large oak tree and continued her fast pace. It wasn't far; just a few more laps and she'd be there. She could feel her dread rising in her. She truly didn't want to know what she'd find when she arrived and again she wished that her uncanny ability had indeed deceived her.

When she swatted a rather large branch from her way she came to a halt. As the branch she'd swatted away swung back into place, she heard a distinct huff and almost smiled knowing it had slammed right into Sesshomaru's gut. _Serves him right,_ she thought amusedly. Her amusement vanished when the same person slammed into her, thinking she'd continued her flight. She turned around and glared at him. Then she turned back towards the same river she'd seen so many times before.

The rain was hitting harder against her wet cold skin, making it hard to keep her eyes concentrated in one spot. She walked further ahead while searching for anything that would tell her her ability had deceived her. As she swept her drenched bangs out of her eyes, she turned to look at the youkai scanning the area as well.

Sesshomaru had the breath punched out of him by the branch the tiny miko had swatted away. Then again when he'd ran into her thinking she'd moved forward again. He wasn't complaining though...about the second time. Now, though, she was walking warily forwards searching with her eyes. Sesshomaru took a step forwards as well, assessing the place. He could see it was a beautiful place when in good weather. Yet now the wind cried angrily and the rain had the water in the river rolling dangerously. Keeping his eyes leveled, he scanned the area, trying to find reason for the miko to run to this place.

The only reason he could think of was because of his sister. After all she had said something was wrong with Rin. The reminder had his gut clenching again. Worry he would never show blocked his throat as he fought to push down the sudden urge to shake the damn miko until she revealed everything she knew.

_How would she know indeed?_ The sudden thought had Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes at the frail miko in front of him. His golden eyes latched on to her trembling form as she, too, scanned the area. She turned towards him and their eyes met. Blue crashed against gold violently, the rolling waves behind her and the lighting above him adding to the fuel.

Kagome shifted from one foot to the other, becoming too aware of his penetrating gaze. Swallowing hard, she shifted her eyes to the side, concentrating once again on finding anything at all that would aid her in finding her friend. Her eyes widened when she turned to her left and saw the wind flapping a piece of bright yellow cloth. When she concentrated on it, she ran towards it recognizing the patterns on it as the one's on Rin's kimono.

Both her and Sesshomaru saw it at the same moment because their bodies sprang forwards at the same time. He was there before her, though, and held it in his hand sniffing it. Kagome studied the pattern, then the ground around it. She couldn't see anything—and sand was getting in her eyes. She felt more than saw Sesshomaru stiffen next to her and she lifted her head to see him. Squinting her eyes against the heavy rain, she stepped closer.

"What is it?" She raised her voice, trying to be heard over the howling wind. Shielding her eyes from the rain and sand, she waited for an answer. Slowly, Sesshomaru lifted his eyes to pin her with a glare.

Sesshomaru easily smelled his sister's scent on the piece of cloth...along with his. Naraku. He had been with her. But what worried him more was that he smelled her blood. The rain had since washed away the scent, but he could still catch a faint glimpse of it. Turning his eyes on Kagome, he pinned her with a glare. He couldn't help but think she had somehow known Rin would be here with him. Was she aware of her father's deceit towards his sister? Is that the real reason why she wished to speak with Rin? How else would she have known she would be in such a place?

A new idea struck him. Had she played decoy while her father had his way with their sister? The thought brought a fierce and dangerous anger in him. Rage pooled in his belly as his heart contracted. Had their sister only been a royal family's game? He took a step forward towards the small miko, his knuckles flexing. Their family would not be the laughing stock of the Higurashi's.

Kagome's breath pitched in her throat. The sudden anger glowing in Rin's brother frightened her like nothing else had. What was going on? Had she done something wrong? Said something wrong? What scared her the most was his too composed and frigid expression. It was as if he had no remorse and no feelings at all. Kagome looked around her wildly as the youkai approached her. In that instant, she took a step too many back and her foot collapsed into the frigid water behind her—throwing her entire body back. Her eyes widened as she collapsed down, icy cold water hitting her already wet body. The water reached for her greedily, engulfing her and pulling her under.

The strong current dragged her down the river as she fought wildly to stay afloat. Through the roaring waves crashing into her, she heard another splash. In a few moments, she felt strong bands of steel wrap around her waist, pulling her flush against a rock hard body. She was yanked out from underneath the water and she gulped a mouthful of air greedily. She clung shamelessly to the hard body holding her, wrapping her slim arms around his neck.

Nothing on the face of the earth could compare to how Sesshomaru had felt when his little miko has plummeted down into the cold greedy water below. His chest had clenched agonizingly. His heart had jumped to his throat. Without thinking, he'd lurched forward and jumped into the freezing water. The ache in his chest hadn't resided until he had her safely in his arms, flushed tightly against him. His sister's piece of cloth gripped tight in one hand, he pushed his body towards the river's bank, swimming against the current.

When he finally gripped the bank, he dug his hand into the earth, pulling himself and his small burden closer to land. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm and pulled her forward, pushing her up onto land. Then he hauled himself out, his soaked clothes threatening to drag him back down again. Panting, they both laid sprawled on the sand, taking in air greedily.

Finally out of danger, Sesshomaru's mind returned to his previous thoughts. _His little miko,_ he'd thought when he saw her fall back into the thundering river. Furrowing his brows, he chanced a glance down at her. She laid on the wet sand, drenched. With her eyes closed, her chest lifted and fell with every deep breath she took. He noticed they'd traveled a ways from where they'd found Rin's piece of cloth. Looking around where he sat, his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Blood.

There was blood on one of the boulders next to him. He rose and walked towards it, examining it. The rain had washed away most of it, yet some remained puddled on one of the boulder's dips. He dipped two fingers into the small puddle and sniffed it.

_Rin's..._

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the delay...but I really needed to get Kagome: Storyteller, Miko, Wife or Mate completed._

_A big thanks to my beta, LC Rose!_


End file.
